Soins intensifs OS
by Ewhylan
Summary: ALERTE ROUGE ! Le lycée est frappé par un mystérieuse intoxication alimentaire ! Les pompiers débarquent tandis que les élèves sont évacués en urgence. Une quarantaine de malheureux restent cloîtrés à l'infirmerie, souffrant de maux de tête, de ventre, de fièvre et de vomissement. Newt en fait malheureusement partie. Et Thomas est prêt à TOUT pour aller lui rendre visite...Newtmas!


Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien, et **MERCI** de rendre visite à mon OS :D

Donc voici mon **premier OS** ! Et pour tout vous dire, l'idée ne vient pas de moi mais de **Naitia** ici présente sur ! Tout le mérite lui revient :3 ( _bisous tocarde adorée!_ ).

Suite à une **intoxication alimentaire** qui a frappé son **lycée** la semaine dernière, elle m'a lancé un **défi Newtmas** ce week-end, dans lequel je devais m'inspirer de cette histoire!

Et voilà le résultat xD Ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement, je l'ai écrit vite fait, j'en ai littéralement plein les bras en ce moment avec le cours...et pour ceux qui suivent mes deux fictions à chapitres **DUYDCT** et **LSDP** , je dois avouer que j'ai **du mal** à avancer :/ Mais c'est passager, je vous assure que **je n'abandonne pas**! :)

 **ENJOY MY One-Shot** ! (et rendez-vous en bas de la page :D)

Disclaimer : Tout est à **James Dashner**...*s'isole pour pleurer*

* * *

\- S'il vous plaît, rien qu'une petite minute.

Le pompier qui se tenait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie secoua à nouveau la tête, un brin agacé.

\- Écoute jeune homme, je ne vais pas te le répéter cinquante fois, aucun élève n'a accès à l'infirmerie, à moins qu'il ne présente les symptômes de l'intoxication.

Thomas expira lentement et croisa résolument les bras dans un air de défi. Une petite flamme révoltée scintillait au fond de ses prunelles noisette.

\- Un de mes amis est là-dedans, et je veux m'assurer moi-même qu'il soit en de bonnes mains, déclara-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

La dernière fois que le brun avait vu Newt, c'était il y a quelques heures à peine, dans les couloirs de l'internat, pris en charge par deux pompiers. Son état alarmant avait plongé Thomas dans un torrent de pensées sombres et tumultueuses.

Il avait été complètement retourné en voyant son ami aussi mal en point. Le blond avait commencé à se plaindre de maux de tête et de ventre dans la matinée. Peu désireux d'inquiéter ses amis, il avait continué à assister aux cours de l'après-midi, muré dans un silence tourmenté.

Mais Thomas qui, en classe, l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil, avait immédiatement remarqué que quelque chose clochait. L'état du blond empirait clairement. Il pâlissait à vue d'œil, une fine pellicule de sueur avait peu à peu recouvert sa peau claire, et sa mâchoire se contractait régulièrement, probablement à cause de la douleur. De plus, il avait à peine touché à son repas du midi.

Thomas avait profité de la récréation pour le prendre à part et lui en parler. Longuement. Parce que Newt était têtu, et que lui proposer de manquer ne serait-ce qu'une seule heure de cours revenait presque à lui demander de braquer une banque.

Le brun avait usé de tous ses dons de persuasion, et il avait fini par convaincre son ami de retourner dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Minho et lui l'avaient accompagné.

Et c'est dans les couloirs de l'internat que Newt fut pris de violents tremblements, et qu'il avait renvoyé sur la parquet le maigre dîner ainsi que le peu d'eau qu'il avait avalés à midi.

Les surveillants de l'internet avaient directement appeler les pompiers. Pourquoi ? Parce que Newt n'était pas le seul à être tombé malade. A l'arrivée des pompiers, la verdict tomba : les élèves étaient victimes d'une intoxication alimentaire.

Thomas avait certes remarqué que plusieurs élèves étaient mystérieusement tombés malades depuis le début de l'après-midi. Mais voir un de ses amis également atteint par cette intoxication lui avait semblé inconcevable. Inimaginable.

Jusqu'à ce que Newt soit emmené à l'infirmerie par des pompiers.

Maintenant, Thomas se rongeait les ongles depuis deux heures devant l'infirmerie, trépignant sur place en ressassant en boucle l'image de Newt aussi mal en point, angoissé de n'avoir aucune nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise.

Le pompier posa une main calleuse sur l'épaule du brun qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur. L'homme le regardait avec insistance, le sondant de ses yeux sombres.

\- Écoute, hum...

\- Thomas.

\- Thomas, répéta le pompier en le regardant avec bienveillance, je comprends tout à fait que tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami. Les intoxications alimentaires peuvent effrayer par la violence de leurs symptômes, mais c'est parfaitement soignable, et la plupart ne sont pas si graves. Crois-moi, on s'occupe bien de lui.

\- Si ce n'est pas si ''grave'', alors pourquoi vous nous refusez l'accès à l'infirmerie ?

\- L'infirmerie est bondée, Thomas. Une quarantaine d'élèves ont été intoxiqués, probablement par le repas de ce midi, ou d'hier soir. T'as l'air assez futé pour l'avoir remarqué, non ? Les pompiers en ont déjà plein les bras à prendre en charge autant de jeunes, tu crois qu'ils ont besoin en plus de ça que d'autres élèves se pointent et traînent dans leurs pattes ?

Thomas écouta les mots du secouriste avec attention, sans bouger. Il se grattait nerveusement le cou de sa main gauche. C'était le seul signe apparent qui révélait l'anxiété qui le rongeait.

Le brun braqua ses yeux noisette sur ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il n'en démordrait pas. Non il était hors de question qu'il abandonne la partie. Son opiniâtreté sans faille vaincrait, même face aux mots pourtant rassurants du pompier.

Newt avait besoin de lui. Il refusait de le laisser seul plus longtemps.

Et lui-même avait besoin de savoir comment il allait.

\- J'ai aucune nouvelle de lui, je peux au moins entrer juste pour le voir ? Retenta Thomas d'un ton conciliant. Je vous promets que ça ne durera pas longtemps, je sortirai direct après...

Sa voix se fêla un peu à la fin. Il se tut, de peur que ses cordes vocales ne trahissent à nouveau son trouble. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si ébranlé par la situation ? Inconsciemment, il se frotta le cou de plus en plus fort.

Il savait pertinemment que le pompier avait raison. Newt n'était pas mourant, loin de là. Il guérirait. Mais se dire qu'il souffrait en ce moment, isolé de ses amis, sans lui à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui... Il devait bien admettre que cette idée l'énervait...non, l'affolait même. C'était même une idée inconcevable, pour lui, en fait.

Par ailleurs, il connaissait les symptômes d'une intoxication alimentaire pour avoir fait un exposé là-dessus (il n'était pas en S pour rien !). Et il savait que tout le monde ne réagissait pas de la même façon. Certains n'avaient qu'un ou deux signes, parfois très discrets, alors que d'autres étaient atteints de façon plus brutale. Étant donné la gravité de ses symptômes, Newt faisait inévitablement partie de la seconde catégorie.

Thomas tenait plus que tout en ce moment-même à rester avec lui pour le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

\- Tu ne peux pas le voir pour l'instant, Thomas, répondit le pompier en secouant la tête, il est pris en charge par des médecins confirmés qui ont déjà vu des cas d'intoxications alimentaires comme ceux-ci. La seule différence est que le nombre de personnes intoxiquées est plus important cette fois-ci. Mais je peux te certifier que ton ami ne risque rien, tu n'as pas à te soucier pour lui.

« _C'est pas de médecins dont il a besoin, mais de moi, bordel_ », pensa Thomas en grinçant des dents. Exaspéré, il hocha la tête un peu trop brusquement pour ses pauvres vertèbres, et il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le fond de la cour où Minho, dos au mur de brique, parlait au téléphone.

\- Oui moi je vais bien maman...évidemment que j'en suis sûr ! Non..Le lycée a été évacué, sauf pour les internes qui habitent trop loin et qui n'ont personne pour venir les chercher. Je suis avec Thomas, là. Oui, Newt..on n'a pas de nouvelles de lui, en fait.

Minho jeta un coup d'œil effaré à Thomas, s'efforçant de suivre du mieux possible ce que disait sa mère, qui parlait à une vitesse...tout simplement phénoménal.

\- Un repas à la cantine, apparemment..ouais une enquête est en cours, là...Maman, je t'assure que je vais bien..m-mais non pas besoin d'attaquer les cuisiniers en justice !..qu...signer une pétition ?...Bon fais ce que tu veux, écoute (Minho leva les yeux au ciel)... ce soir ? D'accord. Non ça ne me dérange pas..On pourra ramener Thomas ? OK...Je vais devoir raccrocher...mais oui on va essayer de voir Newt...Oui je t'enverrai un message.. salut maman...moi aussi.

L'Asiatique expira bruyamment en rangeant son portable dans la poche de son jean. Il se tourna vers Thomas qui l'observait en silence, le visage fermé.

\- Je te jure, c'est aussi dur de suivre le débit de paroles express de ma mère que celui incompréhensible de notre prof d'espagnol, marmonna-t-il d'un ton impressionné.

\- Ta mère veut signer une pétition ?

\- Oui...une vraie furie, elle était toutes griffes dehors au téléphone. Elle tolère déjà mal que Newt ait été touché, mais si j'avais été intoxiqué aussi, je croit qu'elle aurait carrément envoyé une lettre à l'Éducation Nationale pour faire virer tous les cuisiniers du lycée.

L'Asiatique s'arrêta de parler en remarquant le visage assombri de Thomas. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Laisse-moi deviner...ils refusent qu'on aille le voir ? Dit-il, récoltant une œillade blasée de la part de l'autre.

Thomas ne répondit pas et se contenta d'afficher une mine encore plus renfrognée. Il jeta un énième regard inquiet vers l'imposant bâtiment de l'infirmerie.

\- Ils ne laissent personne entrer pour « ne pas déranger les les médecins », finit-il par dire avec irritation en mimant les guillemets.

\- Laisse-moi encore deviner...tu comptes essayer d'entrer malgré tout ?

\- Il faut qu'on sache s'il va bien, marmonna Thomas, comme pour se justifier, en mettant ses mains dans les poches et en fixant avec un soudain intérêt le bout de ses converses usées.

Minho ricana et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

\- Je veux bien, mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on casse les vitres de l'infirmerie pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur incognito ? Pas très discret !

\- Non non...en fait j'avais pensé à autre chose, avoua Thomas en reportant son regard sur Minho.

Ce dernier hésita, dévisageant son ami, les yeux si plissés qu'ils en étaient réduits à deux fentes horizontales. Thomas aurait ri de la scène en tant normal, parce que Minho avait un air vraiment drôle dans ces moments. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à rire pour l'instant.

\- …...Je parie que c'est pas une idée qui rentre dans ce qu'on nous permettrait de faire, fit négligemment l'Asiatique en lançant un regard complice et perfide à son ami.

Pour toute réponse, l'ombre d'un sourire rusé étira les fines de lèvres de Thomas. Le visage de Minho s'éclaira.

\- Dans ce cas je suis partant !

* * *

Thomas sortit du bâtiment de l'internat en trombe, et se dirigea en courant vers le pompier toujours posté à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Il arriva à la hauteur du secouriste en haletant, une main posée sur son cœur palpitant.

\- Je...un de mes amis..Minho...il est à l'internat..il...je crois qu'il a les symptômes aussi, balbutia-t-il en pantelant.

Le pompier s'avança un peu et le scruta avec un air concerné.

\- OK calme-toi, Thomas, dis-moi où il est exactement, dit-il doucement.

Thomas s'appuya d'une main contre le mur le plus proche en cherchant son souffle. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper des petites respirations saccadées et tendues.

\- Il est...il est dans le couloir B, près des toilettes...

Thomas se plia en deux à la fin de sa phrase, le souffle court, cherchant à inspirer un peu d'air vital. Le pompier lui saisit les épaules et le tourna face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Thomas ? Respire mon grand, je vais m'occuper de lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Thomas secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, c'est juste que...je suis un peu asthmatique...

\- T'as un inhalateur ? Demanda aussitôt le secouriste sans le lâcher.

Le brun hocha vigoureusement la tête et fit mine de fouiller dans son sac à dos _East Pack_.

\- Bon reste ici et fais ce que tu as à faire, je m'occupe de ton ami, ne t'en fais pas.

Sur ce, le pompier laissa l'adolescent et fit demi-tour, traversant la cour d'un pas vif pour s'engager dans le bâtiment du dortoir B.

Thomas le regarda partir avec attention, et lorsque le sweat bleu marine pourvu d'une ligne rouge horizontale disparut de son champ de vision, il cessa sa comédie et se releva tranquillement, l'air satisfait et triomphant.

\- Ça oui, je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Son visage exprimait clairement son état de jubilation extrême. Si le pompier avait su qu'il était l'un des meilleurs coureurs en athlétisme du lycée, il ne serait pas tombé dans le panneau aussi facilement...Un coureur asthmatique, c'était le comble !

Minho aussi jouait plutôt bien la comédie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait semblant d'être malade. C'était même une technique qu'il utilisait fréquemment au collège pour embobiner ses parents et les convaincre qu'il n'était pas du tout apte à aller en cours. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment le faire maintenant qu'il était interne au lycée, mais faire semblant de souffrir atrocement d'une intoxication devait être dans ses cordes.

En tout cas, il occuperait suffisamment le pompier pour que Thomas puisse vérifier que Newt allait bien. Il balança son sac sur son épaule et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Il traversa la salle d'attente où patientaient quelques élèves qui lui jetèrent des coups d'œil étonnés.

Gally en faisait partie, hélas. Ce dernier était pâle comme la mort et semblait avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais étrangement, son air malade lui donnait un aspect encore plus démoniaque et luciférien qu'avant.

Un saut en plastique orange fluo était posé sur ses genoux, contre sa poitrine, ses deux mains s'agrippant désespérément aux rebords comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Thomas n'osait même pas imaginer quel liquide immonde et nauséabond contenait le récipient. Il se sentait tourner de l'œil rien que d'y penser. Gally lança un regard assassin au brun lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, Edison ? Grommela-t-il d'un ton acerbe et venimeux.

\- Mets-la en veilleuse, toi, répliqua Thomas, qui n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec son ennemi.

\- T'es au courant que l'infirmerie est réservée aux malades, le bleu ? Ah non, j'avais oublié, t'es à côté de la plaque, comme d'habitude quoi, continua Gally de sa hargne habituelle, sans tenir compte de la dernière réplique du brun.

\- Si si, je suis au courant, répondit distraitement Thomas d'un ton las en s'approchant de la porte de la cage d'escalier.

Il savait que le premier étage était composé de plusieurs petites pièces équipées pour ausculter les élèves. Il devait y avoir de l'animation, justement, à en juger par les bruits de pas et les éclats de voix étouffées qui lui parvenaient. C'était probablement de cet endroit dont l'autre pompier parlait. Le deuxième étage comportait des petites chambres individuelles où les élèves avaient la possibilité de se reposer.

Newt était à l'infirmerie depuis déjà deux bonnes heures, il était donc plus logique qu'il ait été conduit dans une des petites chambres individuelles du deuxième étage.

A moins qu'il ait déjà été emmené à l'hôpital ? Thomas frissonna à cette idée. Les hôpitaux généraient en lui un profond sentiment d'angoisse et de malaise. Ces couloirs mornes et funèbres, aux murs nus et froids, où régnaient une avilissante odeur de Javel et d'inconnu, et une atmosphère pesante et asphyxiante...brrrr...définitivement, Thomas _détestait_ les hôpitaux.

Il s'efforça de ne pas y penser et se raccrocha à l'idée que Newt se reposait tranquillement sur un matelas à l'étage du dessus. Enfin...tranquillement était un bien grand mot. On ne pouvait pas se reposer tranquillement quand on était atteint d'une intoxication alimentaire.

\- Je te parle le bleu ! Enchaîna Gally avec insistance, voulant pousser le brun à bout. T'as rien à foutre ici, alors dégage de là, tu ne voudrais par que je prévienne un surveillant ?

C'était ça son trip. Il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à titiller d'un couteau bien aiguisé les nerfs du brun jusqu'à ce que ces derniers finissent par exploser.

Minho et Newt n'aidaient jamais Thomas dans ce genre de situation, parce que tous les deux faisaient un peu office d'ange et de démon, perchés sur chaque épaule du brun et lui dictant à l'oreille tout ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Et cela avait plutôt le don de faire tourner Thomas en bourrique :

Entre un petit blondinet qui lui conseillait de ne pas jouer aux plus malins et de garder son calme, et un Coréen impulsif qui l'encourageait à la baston, leurs avis contradictoires ne lui étaient jamais d'un grand secours et le tiraillaient dans un sens et dans l'autre. Et finalement, le tout se terminait en deux grosses engueulades : une entre Thomas et Gally...et une entre Minho et Newt !

\- Tu fais moins le malin quand t'es pas avec tes deux guignols. T'es qu'une pauvre tâche sans eux. Ni ta face de sushi ni ta princesse blonde ne peuvent te sauver la mise, cette fois.

Thomas se retourna brutalement vers son ennemi, le visage rouge. Si ses yeux avaient été des lance-flammes, ils auraient calciné Gally jusqu'à l'os en un temps record.

\- Ne t'avises pas, ce serait-ce qu' _une seule seconde_ , d'insulter à nouveau mes amis, persifla-t-il, les mains tremblant nerveusement sous l'effet de la colère.

Gally souriait de toutes ses dents, plus que satisfait d'avoir touché _la_ corde sensible. Thomas serra les poings et amorça un pas vers ce sale petit impertinent, décidé à lui donner une raison (ou plusieurs) de plus d'avoir fait un tour à l'infirmerie...mais son sens commun lui rappela miraculeusement qu'il n'était pas là pour se bastonner avec Gally, mais pour voir Newt.

Il demeura quelques secondes sans bouger, à fixer rudement son adversaire. Il pouvait sentir son sang bouillonner dans ses veines, faisant écho à la fureur qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son vis-à-vis.

L'image de Newt lui apparut de nouveau et lui fit retrouver un semblant de raison...juste assez pour qu'il soit en moyen de se retenir de se jeter sur ce crétin.

\- Putain Gally je suis simplement là à m'occuper de mes affaires, alors sois intelligent et fais-en de même, lâcha-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

\- Non _toi_ sois intelligent et déguerpis de ma vue.

Thomas planta ses yeux dans ceux de Gally avec défi.

\- Ou quoi ?

\- Ou je...

Gally n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car l'instant d'après, son visage se décomposait et virait soudain...au vert ? Ses mains se mirent à convulser sur le seau devant lui. Il se plia en deux et sa tête plongea _exactement_ dans le seau pour expulser ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac dans un bruit...inqualifiable. Et répugnant. Le tout suivi d'un éclaboussement disgracieux qui termina d'achever les dernières chances de crédibilité du blond.

Thomas retint de justesse un gémissement de dégoût et lança un regard à la fois machiavélique et malfaisant à son ennemi.

\- C'est ça, tais-toi et vomis, railla-t-il avant de se faufiler dans les escaliers pour se diriger vers le deuxième étage.

Il arriva dans le couloir et se stoppa net en apercevant des pompiers debout dans l'allée, visiblement en grande conversation. Ils étaient de dos et ne l'avaient pas encore vu.

Ni une, ni deux, Thomas réagit dans un mouvement paniqué, le cœur remonté dans sa gorge et battant à dix mille kilomètres heures. Il se jeta presque littéralement dans la première chambre, la plus proche et referma la porte derrière lui le plus silencieusement possible. Il s'adossa au chambranle en retenant son souffle, les yeux fermés.

\- Thomas ? C'est bien gentil de me rendre visite, mais je pense que t'as dû te gourrer de porte.

L'interpellé ouvrit les paupières et son regard se posa sur Winston, allongé sur un matelas. Il avait le teint crayeux et le visage en sueur. Ses yeux brillants observaient le visiteur clandestin avec curiosité et amusement.

Thomas offrit un petit sourire contrit au malade en se décollant un peu de la surface de la porte, les mains dans le dos. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant pris en flagrant délit, pile au moment de l'accomplissement de sa bêtise.

\- J'essaie de ne pas me faire voir, en fait, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

\- ...je vois. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais tout ce cirque ? Et pourquoi t'es en train de te cacher ici ?

\- C'est classé top secret, répondit Thomas avec un sourire fier.

Winston eut un faible sourire et se frotta les tempes dans un geste lent et léthargique.

\- Comment tu vas ? S'enquit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mal, pour tout te dire, révéla Winston en grimaçant, je sais pas quelle sorte de nourriture a pu nous mettre dans un état pareil. Ça tord les boyaux et ça te colle une de ces enclumes qui t'écrasent le cerveau...Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur, ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'expression hagard du brun.

\- Ça va, t'inquiète pas pour moi, fit aussitôt le brun dans un rire. Ça ne va pas durer longtemps...enfin les médecins ont dû te le dire.

\- Oui, mais pour le moment ça fait un mal de chien.

Thomas n'ajouta rien de plus, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il hocha la tête silencieusement en observant discrètement son ami.

\- T'es venu pour voir Newt, non ?

Thomas hocha doucement la tête, en feignant l'indifférence...alors que les rouages de son cerveau s'étaient subitement enclenchés, s'évertuant à découvrir comment faisait Winston pour toujours deviner d'un simple coup d'œil ce qu'il avait en tête. Peut-être avait-il un super-pouvoir, comme lire dans les pensées ? Ou prédire l'avenir ?

\- Il est dans la quatrième chambre, fit Winston en acquiesçant.

Thomas se retint d'embrasser son ami, qui lui avait, par de simples mots magiques, épargné plusieurs minutes précieuses de recherches intensives de l'endroit où reposait le blondinet.

\- Merci Winston, souffla-t-il avec soulagement et reconnaissance.

\- Pas de quoi ! Allez fonce.

Le brun se retourna vers la porte. Il l'entrouvrit soigneusement, juste assez pour avoir un champ de vision assez large donnant sur le couloir...apparemment désert.

Il l'ouvrit un peu plus et risqua une tête méfiante dans l'entrebâillement. Personne. Autant profiter de l'occasion ! Il se retourna vers son ami, toujours couché et l'air aussi en mal en point.

\- On se voit plus tard, Winston. Que la Force soit avec toi, mec !

Sur ce, Thomas se glissa furtivement dans le couloir, et fonça vers la quatrième porte qu'il ouvrit lentement, avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre temporaire de Newt. Il referma derrière lui et se retourna pour faire face au lit...où reposait effectivement une tête blonde qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

Une boule se forma dans son estomac, le comprimant péniblement. Recroquevillé sur le matelas en position fœtale, Newt avait les paupières résolument fermées, les lèvres pincées, et son visage aux traits juvéniles figé en un expression de douleur. Des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient le long de ses tempes, mouillant les mèches blondes qui venaient s'aventurer sur son front moite.

Sa main gauche était pressée sur son estomac tandis que l'autre s'agrippait avec acharnement aux draps. Si fort que le sang ne circulait plus dans ses doigts. Un seau orange fluo, similaire à celui qu'avait Gally, était posé au pied de la table de nuit qui trônait non loin du lit, sous la fenêtre.

\- Newt ?

Thomas prononça le prénom de son ami si bas que sa voix en fut presque inaudible. Pourtant, les yeux de Newt s'ouvrirent aussitôt, laissant apparaître ses iris mordorées. Son regard se posa sur le brun, et son visage s'illumina tandis qu'un pâle sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvre.

\- Hey Tommy...t'es pas censé être là, j'me trompe ?

Le voix de Newt était toujours aussi grave et douce, ponctuée d'un petit accent anglais espiègle, mais détonait avec la faiblesse et la fatigue que Thomas ressentait dans ses paroles. Le brun s'autorisa un petit sourire. Un sourire complice qu'il n'offrait qu'à Newt. Et il s'approcha de quelques pas.

\- Oh tu sais, c'était pas compliqué de soudoyer le pompier qui gardait l'entrée, expliqua-t-il d'un ton mutin et lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le sourire de Newt s'élargit, donnant à sa frimousse enfantine un adorable petit air de diablotin. Une douce chaleur envahit peu à peu la poitrine du brun.

\- Oh...c'est bizarre... je me souviens que tu m'aies dit pas plus tard qu'hier que t'en avais marre de te trimbaler un porte-feuille désespérément vide, fit Newt en haussant un sourcil amusé.

\- Qui te dit que je l'ai soudoyé avec de l'argent ? Rétorqua Thomas avec un faux sourire carnassier.

\- Très drôle, Tommy, répondit Newt d'un ton agacé en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tommy » gloussa malicieusement, mais il recouvra son sérieux la seconde d'après en remarquant une grimace tordre le visage angélique de Newt.

\- Avec Minho, on s'inquiétait pour toi, révéla le brun en fixant ses pieds, tu nous a foutu la trouille.

\- Tiens donc, les deux durs à cuire se sont fait du souci pour moi, je suis flatté, ricana Newt.

Son rire se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'une grimace déformait à nouveau ses traits. Il remua un peu sur son matelas provisoire, la mâchoire contractée.

\- Fais chier, grommela-t-il, les sourcils fortement froncés.

Thomas parcourut à grandes enjambées les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son ami, et il s'agenouilla au pied du lit, posant son sac à ses pieds. Inutile de demander à Newt s'il allait bien, l'expression sur son visage démontrait clairement que le blond n'était pas sur un petit nuage et qu'il avait connu des jours meilleurs.

\- Ils t'ont donné un truc, pour la douleur ? S'enquit Thomas en posant ses coudes sur le matelas, frôlant l'avant-bras du malade.

\- Des antibiotiques, pour soulager un peu, mais...ça neutralise pas complètement les maux de tête et de ventre, marmonna l'autre en fermant les yeux.

Il s'accrocha de plus belle aux draps en fermant les yeux. Instinctivement, Thomas tendit le bras et saisit délicatement la main crispée du blond, et il entreprit de masser doucement le poignet fin. Il pouvait sentir contre ses doigts le pouls étrangement rapide qui crépitait dans le creux du poignet de l'autre. Il continua de masser doucement le peau de Newt, qui frémit au contact, mais dont les yeux étaient toujours fermés.

Lorsque la main de Newt se détendit un peu, Thomas lui fit lâcher le tissu humide du drap et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Les yeux de Newt s'ouvrirent presque automatiquement, et son regard s'arrêta sur leurs mains à présent scellées. Les doigts du blond exercèrent une pression sur ceux de Thomas.

\- Tu sais...je ne vais pas m'envoler Tommy, s'amusa-t-il sans pour autant se dégager de ce contant apaisant.

Pour toute réponse, Thomas déposa son autre main sur celle du blond avec un petit sourire mutin, emprisonnant les doigts de son ami dans les siens.

\- Là, tu ne t'envoleras pas !

\- Attache-moi au lit, tant que t'y es, se moqua Newt en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne me tente pas, Newt, je pense pas que tu sois en mesure de me tenir tête, je prendrai le dessus beaucoup trop facilement pour ta pauvre santé mentale, l'avertit Thomas...récoltant un silence de plomb gêné.

Attendez, quoi ?!...What. THE. Était-ce vraiment lui qui venait faire un sous-entendu complètement PERVERS ? Thomas ne remarqua pas l'air à la fois confus et amusé du blond. Parce qu'il s'était volontairement concentré sur sa propre nuque qui venait de chauffer alors qu'il était submergé par une drôle de vague étouffante mais pas forcément déplaisante. Il savait que ses joues avaient viré au cramoisi, et il se prit à fixer un point sur le mur pour se redonner contenance.

Mais Newt prit la parole, l'arrachant à la focalisation dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

\- Je peux savoir comment tu t'y es pris pour t'introduire dans le bâtiment sans qu'on te voit ?

Thomas ne fut qu'à moitié soulagé que Newt change de sujet. Il offrit un demi-sourire au blond.

\- Minho a fait diversion, répondit simplement Thomas, manifestement fier de leur prouesse.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, maugréa Newt en secouant la tête.

\- Un simple « merci mes deux meilleurs d'avoir risqué gros pour moi » aurait suffi, s'esclaffa Thomas, le regard espiègle.

\- D'accord...merci d'être venu, dit Newt d'un ton détaché, mais ça confirme parfaitement ce que je pensais de vous : vous n'êtes que deux andouilles qui s'entêtent à agir sans réfléchir.

Thomas se redressa légèrement l'air outré.

\- On a fait tout ça pour toi et voilà comment tu nous remercies ? S'exclama-t-il d'un air boudeur.

\- Moins fort, tocard ! le réprimanda Newt en grimaçant légèrement de douleur et en se frottant la tempe de sa main libre.

\- Newt, ça faisait deux heures qu'on poireautait devant l'infirmerie sans avoir de nouvelles de toi, reprit Thomas plus bas, l'air concerné.

\- Mais bon sang Tommy...je n'étais pas en train de crever dans d'atroces souffrances, je pensais que ton foutu exposé sur l'intoxication alimentaire t'avait au moins appris quelque chose !

Thomas ferma la bouche et contempla Newt en silence, perdu et surpris par l'étrange tournure que prenait la conversation. Le blond soupira.

\- Ce que je veux dire...c'est que j'ai l'impression que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous encourez quand vous faites ce genre de truc, expliqua doucement Newt ancrant son regard dans celui de Thomas. Surtout toi, Tommy, en fait...

Un nouveau sourire amusé réapparut adorablement sur le visage du « Tommy » en question. Oh que non, il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de charrier un peu le blondinet sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Ah...donc c'est toi qui t'inquiète pour moi, maintenant ? Dit-il négligemment en posant son regard sur leurs doigts entremêlés.

Le court silence qui suivit fut assez long pour faire douter le brun. Avait-il eu raison de dire cela ? Est-ce que Newt était vraiment fâché contre lui et Minho ?

\- ….peut-être un peu, Tommy, répondit finalement Newt d'un ton sérieux, je suis content de te voir, vraiment...mais si tu te faisais prendre, tu passerais un sale quart d'heure...

\- Si t'as pas trop envie que je tienne compagnie, je peux m'en aller, hein, ironisa Thomas, joueur, en faisant mine de se lever.

Mu par un réflexe, Newt resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Thomas, et il ramena la main vers lui, l'air indigné.

\- Mais nan tocard ! Maintenant que t'es ici...reste un peu, souffla-t-il.

Et Thomas ne put empêcher son cœur battre avec une frénésie sans pareil en voyant l'air tout simplement adorable à en crever de Newt, moitié agacé, moitié boudeur, et surtout visiblement soucieux à l'idée que le brun s'en aille sans être resté un peu plus longtemps avec lui.

\- Est-ce une invitation ? Répliqua Thomas, content de pouvoir faire un peu mariner le blond.

\- Prends-le comme tu veux, dit Newt avec agacement en se frottant les yeux de sa main libre.

Thomas rit doucement, et s'avança finalement pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il glissa délicatement une main sur le front du blondinet, retirant la pellicule de sueur qui s'y était formée. Newt se décala un peu sur le lit pour laisser de la place au brun.

\- Allez amène-toi, tocard, reste pas là, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu ne me vomis pas dessus si je viens ? Demanda Thomas en feignant le dilemme. J'ai croisé Gally tout à l'heure, et franchement, c'était pas très...

\- _Tommy_...l'interrompit Newt dans un grognement.

Thomas réprima un nouveau rire, et il lâcha momentanément la main du blondinet pour venir s'allonger à ses côtés. Une fois tous deux recouverts du drap, il s'appropria à nouveau la main de Newt. Ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur le dos, regardant fixement le plafond.

Le lit était un peu trop étroit pour deux personnes, en fait, parce que Thomas avait la moitié du corps qui pendait dangereusement dans le vide. Il gigota un peu pour se stabiliser, mais s'arrêta en sentant le corps de Newt se raidir à ses côtés.

Il tourna la tête vers la tête blonde et fut frappé par son teint blafard. Et puis, il remarqua que le corps du malade était parcouru de tremblements. Avait-il froid ?

Il se pressa un peu plus contre le corps frêle du blond, pour lui transmettre en peu de chaleur, tout en luttant pour ne pas dégouliner du matelas et s'écraser au sol. Newt dut comprendre l'idée. Un peu trop bien, même, parce qu'il prit, à la plus grande surprise de Thomas, l'initiative de rouler sur le côté pour se mettre dos au brun.

Il sembla à Thomas que son cœur ne se remit à battre que lorsque Newt lui empoigna à tâtons la poignet pour l'inviter à se déplacer sur le lit. Le brun ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il se lova contre Newt et passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, ignorant les mèches blondes qui venaient chatouiller son nez, le faisant frémir.

Il espérait que Newt ne sentirait pas les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Le corps entier du blondinet était contracté contre le sien, à cause de la douleur. Mais aucun son ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres.

Thomas se sentait affreusement impuissant face à la douleur de son ami. Et pour une fois, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour apaiser un peu le blond. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime alors qu'il fixait, le cœur palpitant, la nuque humide de Newt.

Et puis, finalement, il décida d'écouter ce que son corps lui hurlait de faire. Ce que son corps lui hurlait de faire depuis des semaines en fait. Depuis qu'il ressentait _autre chose_ que de l'amitié pour Newt.

Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille du blond et se colla un peu contre lui, approfondissant leur étreinte sereine. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de Newt jusqu'alors. Son propre corps était plaqué contre celui du blond, épousant les courbes du haut de ses jambes, de son fessier et de son dos.

Newt gardait toujours le silence, toujours en proie aux vagues de douleurs qui lui tordaient l'estomac, mais il sembla se détendre peu à peu contre le torse du brun, s'appuyant docilement contre lui.

Thomas pouvait enfin veiller sur Newt. Il se sentait bien. Très bien. Trop bien d'ailleurs. Parce que depuis plusieurs longues minutes, le brun essayait d'ignorer la vive chaleur qui s'insufflait dans son ventre, se diffusant progressivement plus bas. Et il fut plus qu'heureux d'être allongé à ce moment-là, parce qu'il sentait ses jambes devenir aussi inutiles que de la guimauve. _Merde. Merde. Meeeeeerde_.

 _« Pas maintenant putain_ » pensa désespérément le brun en essayant de contrôler ce qui commençait manifestement à partir en sucette...sans mauvais jeu de mot. Instinctivement il se raidit contre le dos de Newt, et se mordit violemment la lèvre jusqu'au sang. « _Rendors-toi, rendors-toi, rendors-toi_ », se répéta-t-il mentalement.

Dieu merci, Newt ne bougeait pas contre son torse. Cela aurait excessivement compliqué les choses. La zone géographique située dans son bas-ventre commençait à se rendormir comme il le souhait ardemment. Ce qui relevait du miracle, selon le brun.

Son attention se reporta finalement sur le blondinet. Sur le morceau de peau à découvert dans sa nuque, plus précisément. N'y tenant plus, Thomas se pencha lentement vers la nuque du blond.

Un long frisson parcourut Newt lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres brûlantes de Thomas déposer des baisers humides sur sa nuque trempée de sueur, et dans ses cheveux humides. Il se contracta au contact inattendu, pris de court...et troublé.

Et finalement, quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela...au contraire même, il ferma les yeux et commença à savourer cette douce chaleur envahir chaque parcelle de sa peau, primant sur ses maux de tête et de ventre.

Thomas sourit en entendant le léger soupir d'aise qu'il arracha à Newt. Il frémit en sentant les mèches taquiner son nez, alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser doucement sa nuque, animé par cette soudaine velléité de lui faire oublier sa douleur.

Une bulle de bien-être et de plénitude commençait à se former autour d'eux.

La main de Thomas, initialement verrouillée sur la hanche du blond, remonta finalement le long de son flanc, migrant vers le col de son t-shirt trop grand qu'il tira. Et il se mit à tracer du bout des lèvres un chemin, d'une lenteur calculée, sur la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule de Newt, dont les poils blonds se hérissèrent.

Newt se dégagea alors légèrement du brun, juste assez pour pouvoir se retourner face à lui. Son cœur battait la chamade. Et le blondinet retrouva la douceur des gestes du brun dans le regard noisette de celui-ci. Mais une flamme sombre et hypnotiseuse brillait dans ses prunelles chocolat.

Et le regard de Thomas se perdait dans le sien, implacablement. Peut-être que c'était pour s'empêcher de s'y noyer que le brun posa ses mains sur les joues du blond, effleurant ses pommettes de ses pouces.

Et les yeux de Newt glissèrent sur la bouche entrouverte du brun, irrésistiblement attiré par ces fines lèvres tentatrices. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, presque tendrement. Newt pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du brun caresser son visage et électriser tous ses sens.

Il ferma les yeux et pencha lentement la tête , jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Thomas ferma les yeux à son tour, profitant de cette intimité avec lui. Il fut cependant frappé par la peau brûlante du blond.

Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici à quel point il avait de la fièvre. La main fébrile de Newt remonta vers sa joue, frôlant la peau du brun qui se sentit trembler. Bordel de m... si ce garçon continuait à le caresser d'une manière aussi ensorcelante, il était certain que son cerveau allait vraiment dérailler. Ou peut-être était-ce déjà fait ?

En tout cas, Thomas finit une nouvelle fois par mettre au placard son sens commun, et il se pencha en avant dans le but de capturer ces lèvres qui le narguaient cruellement.

Ce fut sans compter sur le mouvement de recul qu'eut Newt, comme s'il avait anticipé la réaction de Thomas depuis un moment déjà. Ce dernier recula à son tour en jetant un regard alarmé au blond. Est-ce qu'il avait _encore_ fait quelque chose de travers ? Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le petit sourire désolé que lui offrait Newt.

\- Tommy...je dois vraiment te rappeler ce que j'ai fait dans les couloirs de l'internat **et** dans ce seau orange près de la table de nuit ?

Thomas poussa un grognement rentré, partagé entre une atroce frustration et l'horrible sentiment de ne pouvoir franchir ce pas si décisif ! Néanmoins ses yeux restaient rivés dans ceux du blonds...mais dérivèrent à nouveau vers sa bouche, sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher...

\- N'y pense même pas, Tommy, le prévint Newt en mettant ses deux mains entre leurs deux torses pour s'éloigner à nouveau de quelques centimètres.

Thomas ne se rendit qu'il était bouche bée que lorsque Newt émit un petit rire amusé en l'observant. Il sortit finalement de son état d'hébétude totale, et déglutit difficilement, essayant de ravaler l'amertume qui lui plombait la gorge.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, Tommy, dit Newt d'un ton moqueur.

Mais le brun ne pouvait tout simplement pas en rester _là_. Non, franchement, c'était au-dessus de ses forces, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Enfin...non pas n'importe quoi, un minimum de self contrôle devait subsister en lui tout de même...

Finalement, il décida d'attraper les mains de Newt, toujours ramenées entre leurs deux torses, et il coinça les poignets entre eux.

 _\- Thomas_ , protesta Newt d'une voix menaçante en essayant de se reculer, mais le brun l'en empêcha, maintenant toujours ses mains entre elles.

Avec un sourire en coin, Thomas se pencha sur lui avec une lenteur extrême, terrible. Newt s'entendit vaguement pousser un soupir tremblant lorsque le brun vint planter un coup de dents à la base de son cou, mordillant sa peau longuement.

Le blondinet ne tirait même plus sur ses mains, et n'essaya même plus de s'éloigner, ce qui encouragea Thomas à lâcher doucement ses poignets. Newt ne perdit pas une minute et enfouit une de ses mains dans les cheveux sombres en bataille de l'autre adolescent pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui, et l'encourager à continuer cette délicieuse torture qui lui envoyait des décharges électriques de bien-être, traversant son corps de long en large.

Thomas termina son oeuvre en embrassant tendrement une dernière fois la zone qu'il avait marquée. Il se recula doucement pour mieux contempler le visage de Newt qui haletait, pantelant.

\- Toi aussi, tu devrais voir ta tête, Newt, rit-il avant de se détacher à contrecœur du corps de Newt, quittant le contact si enivrant qu'il avait eu avec lui.

Newt poussa un grognement frustré lorsque le brun se redressa rapidement pour se glisser hors du lit. Il sentit un grand vide s'installer à ses côtés, là où le brun s'était allongé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

Thomas récupéra son sac et et se tourna vers Newt qui le fixait, le visage toujours blême, et l'air un peu perdu. Il lui sourit malicieusement.

\- Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, Newt...je..je pense pas que Minho ait réussi à retenir le pompier aussi longtemps...

Newt se sentit acquiescer, imperceptiblement, mais il se retrouva à nouveau foudroyé sur place lorsque Thomas se rapprocha du lit pour lui déposer un baiser chargé d'affection et de tendresse sur son front moite.

Puis il fit demi-tour, mine de rien, un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, et il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Te fais pas avoir, tocard, finit par dire Newt en posant son regard enfiévré sur le brun. Et crois-moi, t'en as pas fini avec moi...

Thomas écarquilla les yeux face au sous-entendu. Et puis son visage s'éclaira subitement, et son sourire s'élargit en voyant l'expression mutine qu'arborait Newt.

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre de Newt, et referma la porte derrière lui, le visage béat. « _T'en as pas fini avec moi non plus_ », pensa-t-il sournoisement en traversant précipitamment le couloir pour rejoindre Minho.

\- Edison?! Puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons vous êtes en train de vous promener dans ce couloir interdit aux élèves, avec ce visage ridiculement béat !

Le sang de Thomas se figea, et il se retourna brusquement. Janson, un des des surveillants du lycée, se dirigeait tranquillement vers lui, le visage sévère, exprimant clairement la cruelle satisfaction qu'il éprouvait d'avoir pris un des élèves qu'il méprisait plus que tout en flagrant délit.

Thomas déglutit. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée...

* * *

Voilà ! En résumé, c'est l'histoire de **Thomas** qui fait le **parcours du combattant** pour aller retrouver son **Newt** adoré.  Fin xD

 **Verdict**? AYEZ PITIÉ J'AI ECRIT TRÈS BRIÈVEMENT  SUR MON PORTABLE EN PLUS (!), **SOYEZ INDULGENT** *se cache dans un coin en attendant vos avis*

J'espère **sincèrement** que cela vous aura tout de même **plu** , ce n'est pas l'OS du siècle on est d'accord, mais je peux au moins rendre **hommage** à ma pauvre petite **Naitia** qui a failli souffrir d'une **intoxication alimentaire** la semaine dernière! Mais _vraiment_ , elle y est passée à **DEUX MALHEUREUX DOIGTS** !

T'y as échappé belle, toi ! xD Quoique, cela t'aurait peut-être permis d'avoir aussi une petite **visite improvisée** de notre **Tommy** , qui sait ? :3

Je vous fais de gros poutous, et encore une fois, pour les lecteurs qui suivent **DUYDCT** et **LSDP** , j'essaie du mieux que je peux d'avancer dans les prochains chapitres, surtout **DUYDCT** , parce que le **chapitre 5** promet d'être particulièrement **intéressant** mouhahahahaha (non non, je ne vous mets pas l'eau à la bouche :P)

Bon trêve de bavardages, il est minuit et demi quoi ! **xD**

 **A BIENTÔT ET BONNE JOURNÉE A TOUS LES DOUDOUS! 3**

-Ewhylan


End file.
